


An Overdue Conversation

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitty!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Anders finally have that talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Overdue Conversation

Fenris stood in front of the cracked open clinic door, fingers resting lightly on the rough wooden surface. He took a breath and sighed in resignation. This was necessary. The others were beginning to worry about him and Anders. They might soon start prying and that was completely unwelcome. Pushing the door open enough to slip inside, he found the mage immediately. The door shut as he leaned on it, making a soft click as it latched. Anders looked up from his parchment, quill raised slightly and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Fenris,” he said softly.

“We must talk,” said Fenris turning long enough to draw the bolt on the door.

“I know,” Anders said setting his quill down. The bottle of ink was corked and he stood, almost reluctantly, taking a step towards the door.

“How did you know?” he asked taking his own step towards the other man.

“Your markings,” said Anders. “I can feel them under your fur. It took me a while to figure out what they were though. The ones on your chin and neck…”

Fenris nodded and silence fell. He took another hesitant step forward and said, “I appreciate your silence.”

“It’s not my secret to tell,” Anders said smiling a little. He took another step forward, within arm’s distance.

“What…happens now?” Fenris asked.

“That depends,” he said his smile faltering. “I’ve become…quite fond of Kitty…of you. I think your feelings have changed too. Why else would you keep coming back?”

“You sate something…I don’t want to stop but I don’t understand.”

“Do you admit that there’s something happening between us?”

“Yes,” Fenris said softly.

“Then that’s all they need to know,” Anders said. “Outside the clinic we figure out where Fenris and Anders stand but nothing needs to change with Kitty…not right away.”

“That is…acceptable,” Fenris said smiling. He stood up straighter and brought about the change. It seemed like the mage in front of him grew as his body shrunk, fur sprouting, tail growing and in a few short seconds he stood on his paws looking up at him. He mewed expectantly as Anders bent.

His hands paused briefly to stroke along his back before Fenris was lifted and held closely to his chest. Anders smiled as Fenris stretched up to rub their cheeks together. The mage remained quiet, his fingers scratching lightly as they moved in his fur. Candles were blown out and they spent more time than usual on his cot before either was ready for sleep.

Fenris was stretched out on Anders’ chest, lying on his side purring while listening to the man’s steady heartbeat. One hand rested lightly on his side, the other gently grasping his tail as he moved it through his fingers. He was almost asleep, his tail finally still, when he felt a small movement from the mage. On the top of his head between his ears, Fenris felt a brief amount of pressure. Did Anders just kiss him? He craned up to look and saw him smiling.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Anders said softly. There was another scratch along Fenris’ side. “Good night…Fenris.”

He mewed quietly in response putting his ear back over the steady heartbeat and closed his eyes.


End file.
